Gentle time
by Revan Sama
Summary: Rai x Nunnally. Peaceful and gentle time and the thought of an angry brother in law make the evening even more interesting.  It's short sorry...


**Gentle Time.**

Nunnally's hands are very small compared to mine. White, smooth and soft.

"Rai-san's face is very likeable."

Her voice is heard at close range than usual, fresh and comfortable.  
>Nunnally's hands gently stroke my face. Her hands will come slowly and touched my face as if to savor one by one the parts of my profile.<p>

It felt very nice to come across her warm palm, it made me very happy. I closed my eyes and felt comfort, I also noticed that I felt very calm and a bit sleepy.  
>To touch my face like that, it's the first time she do that. Until now, we were always talking together, drinking tea, folding Origami,...<p>

But today was different, today when I was going to ask her out again, Nunnally interrupted the conversation.

Nunnally is blind, she cannot see my face.  
>"Someday I think that I will be able to see with my own eyes, for now it is impossible. Yet, I want to remember at least the feeling of touching your face."<br>She asked me to touch my face with such words.

I have no reason to decline the offer, I would never say no to my beloved cute lover.  
>I guided her hands to my cheeks with my hands to make it easy for her, at the contact, Nunnally began to blush a bit .<p>

And now to the present.

Nunnally's face is a little closer than usual, to make sure her little hands were touching my face. The simple feel of my face made her happy. Then she said happily:

"Rai-san's skin feels very smooth and a little cold."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It became a bit warmer with the temperature of my hand."

The thought of it made me smile. Nunnally seems to have notice it and smiled back :

"Ah, Rai-san did you smile just now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You did. The muscles of your cheeks moved"

I chuckled a bit and Nunnally laughed too.  
>Peaceful, gentle time.<br>The time Nunnally and I were spending together goes by so quickly, even though we just spent it in a calm and relaxed manner.  
>I almost felt that my heart would burst with this warm feeling I had inside. Could it be that I was infected with Nunnally's kindness?<br>Yeah, It surely is.

"Rai-San...Will you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Eh? Okay..."

I closed my eyes as she said, but I couldn't understand the meaning of this. Then She said:

"Please do not open them until I said it."

As I waited for her behavior in the dark, Nunnally's hands were checking if I really had closed my eyes but she didn't said anything.  
>I was still wondering what she would do and also a second thought came into my mind. What would Lelouch said if he saw us like this.<p>

I could already imagine him saying : "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia order you to DIE!"  
>While having such a thought, I lost balance of my chair and not to fall I grabbed the back of the wheelchair.<br>The wheelchair swing away at the shock, when I tried to apologize to nunnally, I was surprised by something soft touching my lips.

When I opened my eyes momentarily surprised by the contact, in front of me was A dyed red apple face Nunnally. All I could say was...

"N-N-N-Nunnally? !"

In response to my voice, the hands on my cheeks let go. My own hands let go of the wheelchair too.  
>Nunnally was really red crimson. She was so embarrassed and nervous that she slowly began to touch her own trembling lips.<p>

She had Kissed me.  
>I couldn't believe it myself. Never would I have thought that she could do such bold action.<p>

"Well, then, that, um ... Well, You did that..."

It's not that I hated it, it's just was the first time she did something like that.  
>Before all we did was holding hands (And Lelouch was also furious because of that.)<br>When I went to the roof and picked her up from the wheelchair in the past, that was the only physical contact we had. Feeling the wind and feeling close to the highest place of school.  
>Also when we began dating officially there were the rules done by the typhoon brother in law (Lelouch) to respect. In other words: Don't Touch!<p>

Also Nunnally is still young and I shouldn't rush her. But I never expected her to do anything bold out of the blue.

"I didn't think it was unpleasant. I was just surprised and happy. I love you, Nunnally"

I whispered in a gentle voice as much as possible to Nunnally, since she was going to break into tears.  
>To convince her more about my feelings I hold her hand gently and press lips on it.<br>To show her that I wasn't lying. Her anxious expression disappeared and while still blushing, she smiled a happy smile.  
>Her best smile<p>

"Let's keep it a secret from Lelouch."

She seemed a bit annoyed about it, but she nodded obediently.  
>We crossed our fingers and we promised.<p>

**END.**

Bonus:

Rai: But why did you decided to do it this way and now?  
>Nunnally: Milly-San said that Rai-San was getting very popular and I...Was anxious...<p> 


End file.
